


If I'm by Your Side Then It's Okay

by emberKat22



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Reader Death, they die together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberKat22/pseuds/emberKat22
Summary: The last moments of the lives of Lazark and the reader as they defend their beloved Lukedonia from the werewolves and the traitors.
Relationships: Lazark Kertia/Reader
Kudos: 4





	If I'm by Your Side Then It's Okay

‘Why did this have to happen? It’s so unfair, just when we were beginning to move forward again! Just when we were healing! The weighted darkness was beginning to fade as new life was breathed into Lukedonia, a happiness and brightness that none of us had ever experienced---the lord and all of the others, to see such wonderful expressions on their faces, it made our hearts feel full, right Lazark? The bonds were weaving into one, an existence unified, not just as nobles but as friends and family. My Lord—everyone, I’m so sorry, but we won’t be able to come back to you . . .’

Tears dripped down her face, there were no words that could fully express the love she felt for everyone. Their smiles burned brightly in her mind as their moments together, right before she left to deliver to Lazark his forgotten regalia for Raiel, danced in her mind. How unlike him, to forget such a thing—but there was no bitterness or resentment, only joy and relief at the thought that Lazark would not have to pass on alone.

‘These traitors! This life, we won’t wet let them take it! We won’t let them lay a hand on the Lukedonia that we’ve built together!’

“Right Lazark!” She screamed, her battle cry drowned out the voices of their enemies as they stared astonished at the will of the two nobles before them, who knew that they were doomed to their fate. 

In a single moment, Lazark’s soul resonated with her’s and they felt as if they could feel the power of all of the other noble’s souls resonating with them as they poured every ounce of their will into their battle. They no longer felt their wounds, the damage to their bodies doing nothing to stop their movements, not until, they met the true end. The fat werewolf slammed her body into the ground with tremendous force, shattering her bones as her skull burst and dented, blood oozing everywhere on her body as she laid broken and shattered, her will no longer enough to will her muscles and limbs to move, as the very connection threading them all together had been permanently severed. She lay there, her breathing shallow and short, as she watched with slowly closing eyes as Lazark, remained standing, refusing even in his dying moments to yield.

‘Ah it’s so quiet—no peaceful . . . is this what the previous lord felt, before entering eternal sleep?’ A joyous smile grew on her face until her expression was one of great jubilation. Though her own consciousness was now fading to rest forever in eternal sleep, it was not the end. 

‘Our wills will live one . . . right Lazark-nim?’ Her eyes closed on the world one last time, her last visions forever preserved as her final moment of existence, with nothing more to come and override it, she gazed with pride at the horribly injured form of Lazark, who stood-- barely conscious, with his arms cut off, and his body covered in fatal wounds—an act of defiance, to carry on the will and pride of not only his country of Lukedonia and the current lord, but of all the nobles that he considered his family and the people they were becoming as they transitioned into a new era.

All was quiet.

There was no more pain.

She stood in a void of darkness, an inky primordial world, aware and yet not aware, existing and yet not existing, and then Lazark appeared, bathed in a soft glow, his clothing had not a single tear or drop of blood, as perfectly pristine as the fabric had been the last time she had seen him walking calmly through the halls of the Lord’s castle.   
Though they were close, they stood apart—a seemingly insurmountable gap lay between them and the words she so desired to ask burned at the back of her throat humming powerfully with the desperate desire to burst forth. 

Though Lazark was wearing the kertia clans signature mask, she could see his lips move beneath the thin fabric to form a soft small. He extended his hand to her and she quickly returned the gesture, grasping his hand tightly while returning his smile. 

The she became encompassed by the red glow surrounding Lazark. It grew brighter and brighter, overcoming their forms until their bodies began to merge into the light and in the last moments before they faded, she broke all propriety and threw herself into his arms, laughing gleefully—and then they were no more.

Raiel stared at the form of his completed soul weapon. It was incomprehensible. Absolutely ludicrous! There was just no way it could be true—he couldn’t believe it! No, it couldn’t be true, his brother couldn’t be—

And yet, despite the disbelief that gripped his heart, he knew beyond any doubt, that his brother—the one that he had always chased after, desperate to follow in his footsteps—was gone, into eternal sleep, his soul now a part of Raiel’s soul weapon along with their father and all of the clan leaders before him.  
Yet there was something strange about the weapon. He couldn’t quite name what it was, but he knew it had something to do with the odd purple streak that paralleled the gold streak that ran along the length of the blades of his soul weapon.

It would be until much later that he would discover the reason for the odd anomaly in his soul weapon. Kalious, the awkwardly naïve and foolish noble, a remnant of one of the members of the noble clans that had betrayed Lukedonia, who had been trying so hard to restore the honor to her clans name, had died on the unnamed rocky island with Lazark through unfortunate luck and ill-timed coincidence.

He stood before the Lord, with his soul weapon on display in what would normally be a blasphemous act, but none of the clan leaders or the lord reacted to the appeared threat. Instead they stared at the blades in respectful silence, mourning and honoring the two nobles who had fought till their last breathe to protect the new lukedonia that they believed in.

Later on, the Lord announced that the remnants of the ---- clan would join with the Kertia Clan to become one.


End file.
